


kick drum beating in my chest

by ryekamasaki



Series: SASO 2017 [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: Prompt:I will face God and walk backwards into hell.- Twitter user dril





	kick drum beating in my chest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noyabeans (snowdrops)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdrops/gifts).



Morisuke sighs as he looks over the training schedule for the day. It’s mostly specialized practice, one on one stuff that they need to work on, and he must be lucky, because it’s Kuroo’s turn to deal with the human disaster that Lev is. Even as Morisuke looks up to glance over the gym Lev manages to somehow overturn a cart of volleyballs and send them scattering across the whole floor, while also ending up in a tangle of his own too long limbs. He takes down Inuoka with him, too, and they land with a groan and a yell that has Morisuke shaking his head in exasperation.

By the time that Lev and the rest of the team has cleaned up and gotten into stretching, Kuroo has finally finished his captain’s duties with the coaches, and he does his best to drape himself over Morisuke to look at the clipboard in his hands. On the floor next to their feet, Kenma snorts and continues stretching half heartedly, clearly already wanting to put his time to better use. Morisuke doesn’t have to look to know that Kuroo has that goofy grin on his face that means he thinks Kenma’s being cute, even though he’s not actually doing anything.

“Get off me, you mangy cat.” Morisuke tries to shrug Kuroo off, but he’s more like a blanket than a person at this point, and he only shifts along with Morisuke’s movements. He knows that he’s doing it on purpose, and that they look more than ridiculous. Kuroo likes to do things like this, trying to see how far he can push before Morisuke lashes out. “You’ve got Lev today. Get to work already.”

Kuroo straightens up, finally, and Morisuke turns around to make sure he’s actually going to do what he’s told.

“I will face God and walk backwards into hell.” And he does, or at least, he attempts it. Gaze still firmly on Morisuke’s own, Kuroo walks backwards, a couple of steady feet before he backs into one of the stray volleyballs that Lev must have missed when cleaning up after his spill. He goes down with a squawk and a flailing of his arms before anyone can call out a warning, landing firmly on his ass before flopping backwards the rest of the way in apparent defeat.

He groans, and Morisuke walks over, nudging the volleyball pointedly back over to where Lev is, before looking down at Kuroo with his hands on his hips. “God, huh?”

Kuroo just turns even redder and tries to hide his face in his hands, and Morisuke can’t keep in his laugh, even as he offers a hand down to help Kuroo up. He’s ridiculous, but somehow the kind of ridiculous that Morisuke likes.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
